<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Development by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491036">True Development</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Fucking, Boobs Worship, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fucktoy of The Month, Hate Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Sapphic September</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years into Overwatch, Moira tries something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Several Women, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3724247#cmt3724247">Overwatch: Mercy/any, Mercy as fucktoy of the month.</a></p><p>Also, for the Sapphic September challenge over at the comm.</p><p>Note: mercy is 29 and moira is 40 in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Moira has two thoughts about The Fuckwatch Program.</p><p>First, <em>who named it?</em></p><p>Second, it is a very suitable solution for agents like her. Agents with the problem of having absolutely no time to socialize and meet people in a world where Omnics' threat is unending.</p><p>The program works like this: every month, an agent will be chosen randomly. They'll be giving less working hours and more free time to rest and be fucked by any other agent who desires so.</p><p>The chosen agent's identity will be hidden, to avoid any inconveniences or awkwardness with those whom the CA will prohibit requesting their service. They will get to set a limited number of boundaries beforehand. And most importantly, their sexual orientations will be respected.</p><p>Every fucking session will last for two hours, officially. Moira sees that there are options to that and she doesn't care to know beyond the basic information.</p><p>Moira hasn't been chosen yet, nor has she ever desired to request a session.</p><p>But now that's about to change. There's a flicker in her gut, stubborn, it won't go on its own and it won't be sated with her own efforts.</p><p>So she considers The Fuckwatch.</p><p> </p><p>It's eleven in the night, Moira strolls through the corridors of Overwatch's living quarters building with only a twinge of worry. Worry of regretting this.</p><p>It's Dr. Angela Ziegler this month, and as it happens, she hasn't prohibited her the option to request a session with her.</p><p>She dislikes the worry, but that flicker in her gut has grown hotter over the span of two hours. It's sinking into her groin like a melting flame, she needs to get rid of it. She needs Dr. Ziegler to get rid of it.</p><p>The Fuckwatch quarters is at the eastern wing, strictly reserved for the chosen agent of the month. From what Moira's heard about it, it isn't as luxury as their own rooms, but it is comfortably decorated, has its own bathroom, and a lovely view to the mountains.</p><p>She knocks on the door.</p><p><br/>Sweat pants and long, cozy blouse hug Dr. Ziegler's body; golden strands freed on her shoulders, her demeanor is welcoming, but she looks exhausted.</p><p>A glance at the room confirms what Moira's heard. Comfortable, but clearly not personal. The empty spaces are glaring. It's as warm as any room assigned for sleep, nothing special.</p><p><em>That's a good thing</em>, Moira is here for a purpose that doesn't require a special something. Just a warm body.</p><p>Moira doesn't know how to approach this when Dr. Ziegler comes to stand before her. She has never needed to request a sex-related service.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler seems to notice that.</p><p>"You haven't been chosen before, correct?" she asks with a smile that does nothing to Moira. It isn't seductive or made of annoyance, it's polite but not quite genuine. Moira doesn't expect anything less.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Hm. Rest assured then— for the next two hours, I'm all yours." With her last words comes a blush and a stutter, exposing the tension between them.</p><p>Moira realizes she's still staring intensely when Dr. Ziegler steps closer and help her out of her jacket.</p><p>She clears her throat. "Are you comfortable with me here?"</p><p>Dr. Ziegler's hands are gentle and steady.</p><p>She smells nice. Too nice for Moira to not want to hold her immediately. It's been some time since she's been with someone.</p><p>She resists that urge with no issue as Dr. Ziegler folds her jacket neatly and places it on the table.</p><p>Moira remains in her spot near the bed.</p><p>When Dr. Ziegler returns her focus on her, she says, "considering that I find your methods and ideas unethical?"</p><p>"Yes," Moira replies, unfazed.</p><p>"I'm not comfortable," Dr. Ziegler answers confidently, "but this is mandatory. Comfortable doesn't always come with it."</p><p>That's an enough answer, more than enough. But Moira is curious. "How many times has it been uncomfortable this month?"</p><p>Dr. Ziegler's eyes turn sharp, Moira realizes there's been a sweetness in them. Not for her, she doesn't have a doubt about that. She simply finds out that Dr. Ziegler has always looked... gentle.</p><p>"That doesn't concern you."</p><p>"It doesn't indeed. Can't I be curious?" Moira smiles, unexpected amusement filling her heart. "It's been eighteen days since the month started after all."</p><p>Dr. Ziegler purses her lips. Then, "would you prefer we talk first? about what you'd like us to do?"</p><p><em>Maybe another time</em>, Moira thinks.</p><p>"No." Moira unbuckles her belt and unbuttons her trousers. "I don't need you for two hours. Get on your knees."</p><p>This is within the rules. None of Dr. Ziegler's boundaries means ordering her to eat her out like this is off limits.</p><p>(It's very unlike her to do this anyway. Getting straight to it without foreplay, or without settling comfortably on the bed or a chair. It's very strange that she doesn't have the slightest care to her intimate partner's pleasure, to Dr. Ziegler's pleasure. But she wants it this way, and she can have it this way.)</p><p>And Moira is correct, Dr. Ziegler gets to her knees, flushed and tensed, her eyes fixed on Moira's and her hands slowly reaching to pull her trousers down.</p><p><br/>Moira doesn't hesitate nor question how quickly and smoothly her hand goes to cup the back of Dr. Ziegler's head. She presses but Dr. Ziegler's mouth is already opened, tongue flat out; wet and warm and expert.</p><p> </p><p>Moira doesn't need her for two hours, but she still takes her time. Dr. Ziegler doing her best to find a good angle to lick her clit, to kiss it and suck is an unanticipated pleasure in and of itself.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Moira requests another session barely two days after.</p><p>That actually embarrasses her. She's already sated her desire, but another one has erupted. A furious one to <em>experience</em> Dr. Ziegler's body again.</p><p>It's an hour after midnight. Moira has found that the program runs from six p.m. to six in the morning. It's not such an awful schedule, she thinks as someone who stays up until dawn more often than not. She has the little suspicion that Dr. Ziegler is a night owl, as well.</p><p>"Do you not need me for two hours tonight, too?" Dr. Ziegler asks sarcastically as Moira settles on a chair beside at the round table.</p><p>Moira chuckles. Dr. Ziegler doesn't fear voicing out her thoughts, Moira's noticed this early. She doesn't take offense now, even with the eleven years gap between them. Moira has the feeling Dr. Ziegler will get even more headstrong in her thirties.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet," Moira replies, "why don't you take off your clothes and show me your body?"</p><p>Dr. Ziegler complies with a pretense of indifference. Her cheeks shining bright red and her lips trembling tell on her, but is she nervous or eager or uncomfortable?</p><p>Moira will prefer the former two, though she won't fuss about the last. This <em>is</em> mandatory, after all. They've all signed up for this, to provide pleasure to each other while all of them fight to destroy Omnics. Moira wonders if Dr. Ziegler will request a session with her when she gets picked.</p><p>When Moira sees Dr. Ziegler's breasts, her thoughts halt. She can't take her eyes off of them.</p><p>Her mouth waters, her body heats up, her hands twitch—the young doctor gets a whole reaction from her.</p><p>"Stop," she orders when Dr. Ziegler reaches for her shorts. "Come here. Sit."</p><p>Dr. Ziegler's pretense crumbles for some reason. She obeys, and hesitantly sits astride on her thighs. Her breasts shake with her movement, Moira feels ridiculously aroused, which brings a flush to her face.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler grasps her shoulders and goes by her own pace. Settling on her, adjusting her shorts and hair, holding her in a way that challenges her control on the session.</p><p>Strong, subtly exploring; her fingers clench and relax on her shoulders until they still in a tight grip.</p><p>Moira strangely doesn't mind that. She leans back on the cushioned chair and looks at her, she slows. In a way.</p><p>Moira has come wearing comfortable clothes tonight, and perhaps that's why a feeling of intimacy spreads between them.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler peers down at her with unreadable look in her eyes, then she lifts herself and cups her breasts from under. She arches her back and Moira intends to keep her eyes on hers, but instead she leans forward to bury her face in them as though she's drawn by a mysterious force.</p><p> </p><p>Full and mellow and warm, Moira breathes with relief. <em>It's been a while...</em></p><p>Dr. Ziegler rubs her face with her breasts, and Moira hums without her notice. The heat that gathers in her cunt does so leisurely.</p><p>Moira kisses Dr. Ziegler's chest, kisses its softness and heat and the heartbeat underneath. She starts nipping when she turns her face slightly, she starts licking soon after, and she opens her mouth to suck and bite at the flesh quickly.</p><p>She doesn't miss Dr. Ziegler's quickened breaths, she even likes it. She likes the hitch when she starts licking Dr. Ziegler's nipple. She flicks it into hardness, then encircles it with her lips and wraps her arms around Dr. Ziegler's middle to keep her there.</p><p>Weirdly enough, Moira finds content in sucking Dr. Angela Ziegler's nipple and making her writhe just with that.</p><p>She keeps at it, letting go of the bud with a pop; wet and obscene, then taking it in her mouth again to repeat the pleasure. She does the same to the other one, and by then, Dr. Ziegler is moaning and rocking her hips unabashedly onto her torso until she finds release.</p><p>Moira smiles, trapping her nipple between her teeth. Perhaps the sweet doctor of sweet, illogical righteousness is capable of selfishness, perhaps she's already figured out what Moira likes.</p><p> </p><p>Sharing The CA is one of the details that Moira hasn't cared enough to know about Fuckwatch that first time. But as it happens, she clicks on her tablet, aiming to make another session request with Dr. Ziegler, and finds that she's preoccupied with someone already. But that someone welcomes company.</p><p>Moira has never been interested in group sex, but after last time with Dr. Ziegler, after she came in her shorts while sitting on Moira, and the latter found that along with endlessly kissing and sucking on her breasts to be fulfilling enough, no orgasm of her own needed, she considers it.</p><p><br/>Moira enters the designated CA's quarters and finds a few women there. Murmuring and talking and moaning, in different degrees of nudity. She recognizes Captain Amari, <em>senior</em>, and Agent Zaryanova, but not the rest. She greets the captain with a nod.</p><p>Her eyes immediately searches for the subject of her interest; it doesn't take her long to find her. Moira's breath immediately catches in her throat when she sees Dr. Ziegler on the bed, on her knees with her bottom stuck out and facing the room, giving the agents a good view of her reddened buttocks and dripping cunt while her face is buried between the thighs of another agent.</p><p>Moira almost freezes in her spot awkwardly, the sight draws a pulse to her cunt. She inhales deeply and composes herself. She succeeds while an agent slaps Dr. Ziegler's bottom.</p><p>The young doctor whimpers, her toes curling tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Considering the redness, she must be sensitive.</em>
</p><p>Dr. Ziegler doesn't stop licking and sucking the agent's cunt, a glimpse at said agent's face shows Moira how well-satisfied she is.</p><p>"Didn't expect to see you here, Dr. O'Deorain," Captain Amari says softly as another agents slaps Dr. Ziegler again, then again on her swollen cunt.</p><p>She writhes in response, lifting her face as she gasps; the agent she's been pleasuring puts her hand on her head and pushes her down again. She starts thrusting now, fucking the doctor's face.</p><p>"It's been a challenging month," Moira replies simply.</p><p>"I heard."</p><p>Moira perks up, unexpectedly so, finally able to tear her eyes off of the sweaty body of Dr. Ziegler. She stares at the captain with schooled features <em>despite</em> the swelling throb in her cunt.</p><p>Captain Amari notices her and meets her eyes. She chuckles. "You can't possibly think I don't know what Blackwatch does best. You've been with us for two years now."</p><p>"Well, these two years have taught me that you can't know and be all right with it."</p><p>Captain Amari hums, returning her gaze on the bed.</p><p>Moira is expecting an answer, but the agent moaning loudly, presumably coming all over Dr. Ziegler's face distracts her. She looks to find her pressing on the back of the doctor's head with her two hands while another agent teases Dr. Ziegler's clit unforgivingly.</p><p>"I <em>can</em> be not all right with it and let it serve our purpose to end the war," Captain Amari answers steadily amidst the moans and heavy breaths and laughter of their fellow agents.</p><p>"Interesting," Moira comments after a moment, which the captain doesn't respond to.</p><p>Both of them remain where they are; watching as Agent Zaryanova settles under Dr. Ziegler and guides her to sit on her face. She moans immediately, her eyes contently closed. Her skin is pink, glistening with sweat, her lips bruised and wet. Dr. Ziegler doesn't notice her, and Agent Zaryanova doesn't give her time before prompting her down; the moment Dr. Ziegler gets her face on her Zaryanova's cunt, the agent places a leg over her to keep her head there.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler whimpers.</p><p>Moira swallows thickly, pleasure is scorching within her.</p><p>She hasn't heard much of the dynamics between the CA and the agents who request their service, she now suspects that they aren't something anyone will talk about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the agents makes Dr. Ziegler finger her, another humps her thigh while she devours her mouth and roughly kneads her breast. The last one before Captain Amari sits on her face and is surprisingly gentle, she even praises Dr. Ziegler. Captain Amari switches places with her so she is last, saying, "consider it a welcoming gift," and goes to the young doctor. She lies on the mattress and Dr. Ziegler straddles her hips and rubs herself on her mound.</p><p>Moira sees a smile on Captain Amari's face. A strange smile that doesn't belong in this room; warm and genuine, it seems to make Dr. Ziegler relieved, moaning loudly as she chases after satisfaction.</p><p>The captain slaps Dr. Ziegler's buttock then kneads as she finds her resolve.</p><p> </p><p>When it's her turn, Moira helps Dr. Ziegler onto her back and spreads her legs. She finds shock on the young doctor's face when she notices her. The sweet doctor's hands dart on her arm and chest as Moira settles between her legs. Trousers and briefs already lowered far enough, cunt wet and pulsing, she aligns their cunts together and settles. She doesn't intend to be careful or rough yet, but when Dr. Ziegler hisses and fists her shirt, she smirks... but goes easy.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler glares at her, but doesn't push her off.</p><p>Moira leans down. Dr. Ziegler's skin smells of come, that doesn't bother her. It doesn't because it's the doctor who smells of come and sweat. She licks her lips and that gets her a shudder, she kisses her and that gets her a gasp. "Who do you hate more than me, Dr. Ziegler?" she whispers in a tease, "or have you not prohibited any agent from fucking you?"</p><p>That gets her a kiss, a rough kiss and a sharp bite on her lip.</p><p>That pokes at Moira's composure but doesn't quite shake her. She chuckles when their eyes meet, then kisses her again, with the same intensity she has just shown. She moves with that intensity, she lifts Dr. Ziegler's legs above her shoulders and rubs their hot and wet cunts as rough as she wants.</p><p>Dr. Ziegler takes her so well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the month is concluded, Moira sees Dr. Ziegler in her regular routine. When their paths cross, she greets her as usual. Like nothing has ever happened between them. And perhaps that's true. The CA is merely a warm body for the other agents to sate their achingly stubborn needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>